Star-Shaped Scars
by GleekTheAwesomeness
Summary: Sebastian has fallen for Rachel. Hard. Will he manage to fall in love, or will the star-shaped scars prevent him? Smytheberry, with a hint of Klaine.
1. Suicide Season

**A/N Hello! Welcome to the Smytheberry story, Star-Shaped Scars. For the people who follow me, you know I've written a story sort of familiar to this, however, this story had to be written, due to some... _personal _inspiration. ;) Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

'_Damn, that Rachel Berry!' _I thought, while watching Regionals from my seat in the audience. That girl's got major talent. She's also beautiful, and her voice was like an angel's. Her smile could brighten up a room, and I can only imagine what her touch would feel like.

From my seat, I could feel a smile creeping upon my face. Not a smirk. A smile. But, wait. I don't have feelings. I hook up with people, fuck them, and that's it. I don't have _feelings. _But, then why am I here, watching Rachel Berry performing, and just melting out of my seat? '_Holy shit,' _I thought.

I got out of my seat, and walked into the men's room, Wes following. "Sebastian, are you alright?" he asked, in true ass-head manner. I rolled my eyes, and asked, "Why the hell wouldn't I? It's just Barbra's voice is giving me a headache." I had lied through my teeth.

Wes looked unconvinced, but still answered, "You just looked distressed, that's all." I rolled my eyes, and looked into the mirror. Pulling out my ipod, I scrolled through the songs. Nirvana, Katy Perry, The Stones, and finally, Bring Me The Horizon. Ever since I started my denial of having feelings for Rachel Berry, I had listened to more hard-core songs.

Going through the albums, I came upon 'Suicide Season', I pressed play, and sang along. '**We stare at broken clocks, the hands don't turn anymore. The days turn into nights, empty hearts and empty places. The day you lost him, I slowly lost you too. For when he died, he took a part of you' **The song had started, and instead of screaming, I sort of whisper-screamed.

'**Because if you got him back, I would get back the friend that I once knew' **I ended the song, and Wes walked in. "Hey, Sebastian, time to go! We're almost up!" he said, and I walked out, getting to the stage just in time to see Rachel and Finn in a heated kiss, on stage.

I felt my eyes water up, until I felt a slight tap on the shoulder. Spinning around, I saw a tall Latina girl. I looked at her as she spoke, "Smythe, what are you doing staring at Berry and Frankenteen?" I rolled my eyes.

"Lopez. Just watching their performance, like any true competitor, trying to figure out their weak spot. Yours is emotion. That kiss? Just lost you Regionals," I said with a wink. Santana scoffed, disgust filling her eyes. "Got an issue with that, Satan?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, and heard "Next from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

I took a deep breath, and walked onstage with my team members. The music turned on and I started singing:

**Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along**

**Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar**

**Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy**

**Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone**

**I wouldn't have it any other way**

**If you're with me let me hear you say**

_I like it like that_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that_

_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that_

_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_

**Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn**

**Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what)**

**Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight**

**Call a taxi, pack the back seat**

**I wouldn't have it any other way**

**If you're with me let me hear you say**

_I like it like that_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that_

_Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

**Oh my homie got the booze**

**I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back**

**We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn**

**Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on**

**And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home**

**In the zone, where I think that I lost my phone**

**You can tell by looking in, the party's plain crack**

**And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like**

**Come back stay here at my grandma's house**

**And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch**

**I be filmin' her friends too, hit em back on that**

**Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks**

**Lie, I know there's a reason for superstar**

**I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar**

**You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt**

**With this sick tune, play it in the car**

_I like it like that_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, oh everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that_

_I like it like that_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, oh everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that_

The music stopped, then returned with a different tune.

**And if your heart stops beating**

**I'll be here wondering**

**Did you get what you deserve?**

**The ending of your life**

**And if you get to heaven**

**I'll be here waiting, babe**

**Did you get what you deserve?**

**The end, and if your life won't wait**

**Then your heart can't take this**

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned_

_And wouldn't it be great If we were dead._

**Ohh dead**

**Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish**

**You never fell in love**

**Did you get what you deserve?**

**The ending of your life**

**And if you get to heaven**

**I'll be here waiting, babe**

**Did you get what you deserve?**

**The end, and if your life won't wait**

**Then your heart can't take this **

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead_

And in my honest observation

During this operation

Found a complication in your heart

So long, 'cause now you've got

Maybe just two weeks to live

Is that the most both of you can give?

_One, two, one two three four!_

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

**Well come on,**

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA! _

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

**Oh motherfucker, **

**If life ain't just a joke **_(LA LA LA LA LA!)_

**Then why are we laughing? **_(LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

**If life ain't just a joke **_(LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

**Then why are we laughing?**

**If life ain't just a joke **_(LA LA LA LA LA!) _

**Then why are we laughing? **_(LA LA LA LA LA LA!) _

**If like ain't just a joke **_(LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

**Then why am I dead?**

_DEAD!_

The crowd finished clapping, and each team took their respectable places on the stage, waiting to determine the winner. The New Directions were holding hands, and had their eyes shut.

"_In third place is... The Hipsters!" _the man announced, as the elderly people smiled, and I couldn't help but smile, too. Wait. '_What the hell?' _I thought. I'm not supposed to smile. Sebastian Smythe does _not _smile. Shit.

'_And in first place is... From Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" _Confetti flew, and my team respectively ran up to the podium to claim our prize. I looked over to the New Directions, clutching their tiny trophy with despair.

Then, I saw Rachel crying, and Sasquatch'comforting' her, which actually just looked like she was being suffocated. I wanted to go and help, but then realized. I'm Sebastian Smythe. I've almost blinded Blaine. I've tried to destroy the New Directions more than once. There was no comforting I could do.

Back at Dalton, a party was being held in Nick and Jeff's house. I told them I would be there in a moment. Once in my dorm, I went into my dresser. There, I kept a kitchen knife I would use for when I couldn't open something.

I frowned, and rolled up my blazer sleeve. I brought the blade up to my wrist, and cut it. I cut it into a star shape. A star, for the biggest star there is. Rachel Berry.

As I finished the last line, I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called, quickly rolling up my sleeve, knife still in hand. Wes walked in, and I dropped the knife, missing my toe by a centimeter. "Dammit, Wes!" I yelled, bending over to pick up the object.

"Woah, Bas, why the hell do you have a knife?" asked Wes, shocked. I laughed, and said, "Oh, ya know, need to open a box," with a wink. His eyes got wide, and started backing up, until he saw the box of Cheerios on my desk, and stopped.

"So, you coming to the party?" he asked. I smirked, and replied, "Yeah, be there in a minute," and Wes left.

**A/N Tada! I hope you liked it! The songs used (in order) are Suicide Season by Bring Me The Horizon, I Like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae ft. New Boyz, and Dead! by My Chemical Romance. Updates _soon! _Please review, but if you don't like it, don't be an ass. Love ya! 'Till next time!**


	2. Party Time?

**A/N Hello! I'm sososososo sorry about the late update! D: I've been really busy lately, with school and all. My English teacher's being a complete and utter asshole, deciding that we have to do all this fuck-ass homework, so I have NO FUCKING TIME FOR ANYTHING. GOD DAMMIT. Ok, so here's chapter two of Star-Shaped Scars! :D **

Once in the hallway, I could hear the music pounding in the boys' dorm. Opening it, there were more than just the Warblers in the room. We were accompanied by the New Directions. Well, fuck.

Upon going inside, Blaine walked up to me and yelled, "OH MY GOSH BAS IS HERE!" Yup, there was alcohol. Walking up to Kurt, who was obviously one of the sober people there, I spoke, "Hey, Porcelain." He glared at me. "What do you want, Meerkat?" he asked, taking a sip of his Coke. I picked up an unopened beer, took a sip, and said, "Sorry, I didn't know I was allowed to talk to you..." my voice trailing off at the end.

He looked at me and could tell something was up. '_Shit. Stupid face gives away everything..._' I thought, looking away. I saw Frankenteen grabbing Rachel, and I knew something was up. Putting my beer down, I headed over to the distressed singer.

"Come on Rae!" slurred the giant, drunken teen, pulling the small brunette's hand. "No, Finnie!" she whined, pulling away. "C'mon baby! Pretty please?" asked the bigger boy, forcefully. "No, Finnie! I wanna wait!" she whined again, pulling from within his grasp, and burrowing into Puck's chest.

Putting his arms around her, the mohawked boy spoke, "Finn! What the hell? Leave her alone!" Finn rolled his eyes like a child, and said, "Hmph! _She's just a prude_." Surprised with all that had happened, I stood there dumbstruck.

"Finn! Get the fuck out! No one talks about my Jewish American Princess like that! Now fuckin go!" he yelled, as the lanky teen flopped out. Leaning over to Puck, I spoke, "I dunno if letting a giant, drunk teen go around an unknown neighborhood alone's such a good idea. Especially if he's a dumbass before the alcohol."

"Shit, you're right," said Puck, "Here, take Berry. I'll be back," and he thrust the small girl into my arms.I caught her, and realized, '_I'm standing here. With a drunk Rachel Berry in my arms. Fuck._'

Once she calmed down, she was stable enough that she wasn't using me to hold her up, but she still wouldn't take her face out of my chest. "Barbra, you can go now..." I stuttered, slowly. "Uhuh! I wanna wait till Noah comes!" she whimpered. I sighed, and waited for the said teen to return.

Then, I realized, Puck, the guy who always drank, was completely sober. And he was protecting Rachel. But wasn't Rachel dating Finn? Damn New Directions, confusing the shit outta me.

When Puck returned, Rachel flew into his arms, and squeezed him. Looking down into the girl's beautiful brown eyes, he spoke in a comforting voice. Comforting, not douchey. "Rae, why don't you go over with Quinn?" he asked. Rachel sniffled, and nodded. Giving him one last hug, and looking at me, with a confused expression, she left to the cackling blonde.

"So, Puck..." I started, as he handed me a Cherry Bomb. "Yeah?" he asked, looking at me. "Why are you so protective over Rachel? I mean, isn't she dating Finn?" I asked, truly confused. He laughed a little and responded, "Rachel's my best friend, man. We tried the whole dating thing and failed epicly. She's my Jewish American Princess, and I protecting her as much as possible," he explained, "As for Sasquatch, they're dating, but I have a feeling they're gonna break up, resulting in me beating the shit outta him."

I laughed, and looked over to Blaine and Kurt who were doing an awful rendition of Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'. "So, you and Barbra are best friends? Why does that surprise me?" I asked, my douchey manner returning. He laughed. "Well, some ass on the football team and the glee club diva don't seem like they would be very good friends, but as it turns out, I guess we are. Jews gotta stick together, right?" he laughed.

I smirked and nodded, looking at the time. It was just about 3 in the morning. "Shit..." I muttered. "What?" asked Puck, looking concerned. "It's three in the morning, and everyone's drunk... Wanna help me clean up a bit?" I asked, putting my drink down. Sighing, the mohawked boy agreed, and turned off the music, telling everybody to put their drinks down, and get to a dorm.

**A/N There it is! Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get something out there. The next one will be longer and I PROMISE SOONER! Again, so sorry for the long wait! :| **


	3. Not An Update

**Hey guys. Sorry if you think this is an update... So, I haven't worked on this story in a while, and to be honest, I have no idea where it's going. I've tried a numerous times to keep it going, but I'm fucking clueless. So, I think I'm going to erase it. Again, super sorry, but this story's just going no where. Buhbai. **

** ~GleekTheAwesomeness**


End file.
